Ryese (Zroxus "Randall" Rephiq X)
'''Kyle Nephlus XIII is a 17 year old that became the''' Mystiq known as Roxys. He is Ryan Nephiq's best friend. History/Background Along with his friend, Ryan, Kyle is a 16 yr old boy from Nigeria who spent his time skating with his friends. The only problem was the crooked policeman that harrased and beat them on a near daily basis. One day, the officers beat Ryan while Kyle could only watch in horror. This was until a mysterious figure appeared and took his friend to parts unknown. Time had passed and somehow Kyle managed to deal with his friend's dissapearance rather well. One day, he found himself confronting the police officers, who at the time were under heavy scrutinization for Ryan's disappearance. They were about to beat him and his friends to near-death until Ryan reappeared with ethereal powers, which he used to end the officers. He then brought Kyle to Haven, where he tapped into his direct connection with his Nephalem ancestors. After this, Kyle agreed with Ryan that there are more like them and they also need/deserve their help. As a result he took up the codename Roxys. Appearance/Traits Human Form *'Ethnicity:' Nigerian/Black *'Physical Build:' Athletic *'Hair:' **'Color:' Black/White **'Style:' Short Dreads *'Eyes:' Purple/White Nephilim Form *'Skin Color:' Purple w/ White Sigils *'Physical Build:' Athletic *'Hair:' **'Color:' White **'Style:' Short Dreads *'Eyes:' White *'Unique Features:' **White Sigils located at the shoulders, feet, hands, chest, back, and forehead. **White, short dreads that glow with white energy **Small white horns located at the forehead resembling a headband. Powers/Abilities *'Mystiq Physiology:' Due to his heritage, Kyle possesses the traits of a Human/Angel Hybrid **'Ethereal Form:' His origins give Kyle a body composed of pure ethereal energies. ***'Immortality-Supernatural Condition:' A feature of his physiology is complete immortality and physical attributes that are beyond normal humans. ***'Energy Perception:' Kyle has extra senses that allow him to perceive any type of energy. ***'Shapeshifting:' Because of the amorphous nature of his physiology, he can alter his body in any way he can imagine. ***'Mystic Force:' His body generate a limitless amount of quintessant/esoteric energy that are unique to him and can be used for almost any kind of feat. ***'Teleportation:' He can project himself to any desired destination. *'Divine Mystiokinesis: '''Using the immense amounts' Mystic Ether, Kyle can use a form of Magic traditional to most Transcendent Entities. **Quintessent Warping: The core power of every Ethereal being that can be used for a variety of feats. ***Ethereal Projections/Constructs: He can project his Ether in offensive and defensive ways. This includes various constructs such as: ****Mystic Spirits/Automatons: He can summon Spirits/Automatons to serve him in multiple ways. ****Mystic Weapons:' Using this ability, Roxys can create powerful weapons capable of injuring transcendent beings. ***'Electromagnetism/Gravity Warping: Using the Quintessence, he can use the element to generate and control unique fields that tap into electromagnetic and gravitational forces. **Domain Warping:' Kyle's Ether can be used to link with 3 to 4 "domains", and he can summon and use in combat. ***'Spirit/Mind/Psychic Warping:' Kyle can command the forces of the Astral/Ethereal Plane. ***'Mystic Elements/Energy: Another feat of Kyle is that he can generate and control elements/energies of a mystic nature including: ****Mystic Photo Warping: He can warp his ethereal molecules in the form of Mystic Light. ****Mystic Pyro Warping: He can warp Mystic Fire ***Time-Space Warping:' He can warp extradimensional or chronal-spatial energies. ****'Dimensio Warping: '''Using this power he can create demiplanes. Category:Daimon (Character) Category:Character Category:Nephilim